cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Aichi Sendou
Aichi Sendou is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard. He is a somewhat shy and timid young man who wishes to be a Vanguard Fighter, but has never had the chance to have a real battle until his second encounter with Toshiki Kai. His first defeat was against Misaki Tokura. Name According to KeroKero Ace September 2011, Aichi's surname is written with the kanji for vanguard(先導), the forward element in a military formation (and, of course, a reference to the title of the franchise). His forename primarily refers to the Aichi prefecture of Chubu, Japan. This follows a general trend in Vanguard of using historical names for characters. "Aichi" as a name originates from the third volume of the Man'yōshū, Japan's oldest collection of poetry, where it was referred to as Ayuchi, the Ayuchi-gata tidal flats. History Not much information about Aichi's past has been revealed in the series so far, except that he met Toshiki Kai when he was younger and at that time he was always bullied by others. During the fateful encounter with Kai, who was still a friendly teenager, he gave him the card Blaster Blade, telling him to imagine himself big and strong, like the royal knight depicted on the card. Aichi couldn't picture himself any stronger at that moment, but the card gave him courage. He constructed a deck in the hopes of finding Kai and having a duel with him, but shortly after their encounter, Kai had apparently moved away. Aichi also lacks a father figure, for whatever reason, but lives with his mother and little sister, Emi. It is shown that Aichi isn't interested in school and his sister always woke him up, though this behavior disappears after he starts playing Cardfight Vanguard. Biography Aichi is a student in Hitsue Middle School. He is introduced as a self-contained boy with low self-esteem, as seen when he is asked by his teacher to base an opinion, to which he gives an answer that makes him seem cowardly in appearance to the other students. He eventually gains other friends. Personality At first, he is a shy, taciturn and timid boy who doesn't stand out. He is always kind and nice to everyone. Later in the series, he appears to be more confident in himself and it resulted a boost on his Cardfight skills. After the Training Summer Camp, Aichi gains PSY Qualia, which manifests as him having a vision of that fight's result while his eyes glow. Like Ren, using this power normally gives Aichi strong headaches, and occasional fainting. Kai became worried that Aichi might be consumed by this power like Ren did. Aichi's power soon overcomes him as Kai predicted, and starts to turn like Ren Suzugamori. Ultra Rare identified this power as "PSY Qualia". Ren gave him a Shadow Paladin deck, which appears to fuel his PSY Qualia, and changed the color of the lights during his Rides and Calls from blue to dark blue combined with black. Deck Aichi plays with a deck centered around Royal Paladins. Most of his Units are associated with a blue color, in contrast to Toshiki Kai, whose are associated with the color red. His favorite Unit is Blaster Blade, which he received as a gift from Toshiki Kai, when he was younger. Later in the series, his ace cards were "Blaster Blade", King Of Knights, Alfred and Soul Savior Dragon. His strategy always involved in solidarity of units which capable of boosting his "King of Knights, Alfred" for enormous amount of power and acted as a last resort. As of episode 33, it was revealed that Ren Suzugamori possesses a Blaster Dark card, which appears to be a polar opposite of Blaster Blade. This concerns Aichi. It appears that both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark hint at a connection between Ren and Kai since Blaster Blade was originally owned by Kai. As of episode 42, Aichi is being corrupted at a fast rate (he now says: Final Turn, and didn't use his phrase "Standup, my avatar!" when riding Blaster Blade). In Episode 43, Ren offered him as Shadow Paladin deck, which he now uses. He abandoned his Royal Paladin deck, shown when it was dropped in the floor at the end of Episode 43. For some reason, Blaster Blade was glowing at that time. His Royal Paladin deck has been apparently given to Kai by Kourin. Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Record